


Red

by missmagic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagic/pseuds/missmagic
Summary: Allura use to love the colour red.  Oh how times have changed.





	

She use to love the colour red. The deep shade of red was her favourite. Altea use to be full of colours. Shades and shades of blues and purples and pinks and golds but, there wasn't any red. It wasn't a colour native to Altea, sure there were colours that were similar but they weren't the red that she had once loved. Allura remembers the first time she saw red. It was the first diplomatic meeting she'd ever been to. The rest of the Great Six Races were there. She remembers her younger self greedily taking in her surroundings and then, she saw her.

A Galra Warrior walked in more gracefully than any Galra she'd ever seen. Taller than even her King father and with arms thicker than her little body. Though, it wasn't the warriors odd beauty or questionable importance to the meeting that she noticed. It was the colour that she was wrapped in. Gorgeous deep red armor with long, think cloth coming from her waist which flew dramatically behind her that was a few shades brighter than the armor. Allura stared in awe at the warrior. She'd never seen a colour like that before and she wanted it. 

Allura genuinely never understood why Alteans didn't own anything red. Her species had the wealth to import and trade for such a colour but apparently it didn't appeal to the Altean aesthetic of blues and purples and pinks and golds. It was too bold, strong of a colour for their peaceful ways. In many cultures outside of Altea, red was seen as a negative colour so it was deemed inappropriate to wear. However, that didn't stop her from loving it.

The princess hadn't realised that she'd been staring at the warrior until she'd made her way to the Altean child. Quickly shutting her mouth she couldn't help but be embarrassed at being caught. She struggled to keep eye contact with the Galra when she stopped in front of her. "Are you alright little one?" Allura could hear the age in her low voice. Now that she was standing in front of her, Allura could now count the scars on her face. There was a large scar which travelled from her right cheek and down her neck, she lost track of the scar as it crawled beneath the warriors armor. She'd forgotten that she'd been spoken too until the old warrior raised a furry eyebrow at her.

"I.. Yes, I'm alright, I was.." Her head was low and she felt embarrassed. "I was just appreciating that colour that you are wearing.." The Galra looked surprised before her face softened and an amused chuckle passed through her lips.

"Red, child. It's called red." Allura stayed beside the warrior for most of the meeting. Spending their time talking, sharing little things about each other. The princess had found out her name, Jura. They mostly spoke of the colour red though. Red was also Jura's favourite. She would always get excited when diplomatic meetings would be held because Jura was always there and they could spend the time talking and think about red together. Since then she'd seen red many times. 

Sadly, she was never successful in getting herself something red to wear. 

Years and years later, it was like any other day when she received a gift. Allura was more than excited when she found out that it was from Jura. Opening it, her breath was gone.  
It was a dress and not just any kind of dress. It was red. The same deep shade as the warriors armor. It was gorgeous. It was her favourite. Her father didn't love it but he didn't argue with her whenever she wore it. It's soft material felt like air against her skin and flowed like water down her body and in the wind. Allura noticed that it also had Jura's style to it. The dress had some little bits of black armor to it, on her torso with a beautiful design engraved into it and fit elegantly with the rest of the dress. There was also the armor on her shoulders which made her look bigger than she was but didn't make the dress seem any less elegant. A girl not that much older than her said that it made her look like a queen.

Then the war began and she lost the dress along with Altea. She never found out what happened to Jura.

She wont lie by saying that the war hasn't tainted her love for red. Some Galra with their red armor or red anything. She wont lie by saying that her Paladins haven't tainted her love for red.

What a shock it was. The first time she'd seen the Humans bleed, she'd been worried for their injury until she'd seen the colour. When she saw red flow from them her breath was gone. A sick feeling settled in her gut when she realised that it was the same shade. The exact same deep red shade as her dress, Jura's armor, her favourite colour. The Humans didn't understand. It was simply blood to them. Even Coran didn't understand, he was just weirded out because Humans were the only species they knew to bleed red. It didn't sit well with Allura. She doesn't think that red is her favourite anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly proud of this but eh.   
> Please feel welcome to comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
